uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Rokkenjima
is a fictional island that serves as the main setting for the story. It is privately owned and inhabited by the Ushiromiya main family and staffed by several servants. Description Rokkenjima is a small island located off the coast of Tokyo in the Izu archipelago. It measures about 10km around. The majority of the island is covered with a dense forest, with the exception of areas of land developed by Kinzo for the mansion. To get to there, the Ushiromiya family takes a plane to Niijima airport followed by a boat ride to the island. In addition to the guesthouse and the rose garden, the images of the paths and stairs from the harbor to the island are also based on the Kyu-Furukawa Gardenshttp://morrys-box.org/storage/seichi/umineko/2_furukawa-teien.html. History In the distant past, the island was referred to by the name . A story whispered among fishermen holds that this name is a mispronunciation of . It was whispered that the island was a gathering place for evil spirits, who were then later sealed by a shrine built by a travelling shugenja. In Requiem of the Golden Witch, it is revealed that the island was used in World War II as a military base for the Japanese army. It was meant to serve as a launching point for the navy's Kaiten torpedoes, but was never supplied with them due to the nation's poor financial state, and eventually forgotten by the military command. In 1944, Kinzo was stationed on the island as a soldier when the island came into contact with a submarine containing soldiers from the Italian Social Republic. It is during this incident where he met Beatrice Castiglioni and acquired the legendary ten tons of gold. A gunfight eventually broke out between the Japanese and Italians over the possession of the gold, leaving Kinzo and Beatrice as the only survivors. The island was then purchased by Kinzo from the Tokyo metropolis utilizing his connections with the GHQ. It was acquired under the pretext of establishing a military base, but then converted into Kinzo's own personal island. The island was then developed, with the mansion constructed in 1952. Kinzo's wife and children moved onto the island with him, and the residence of the island eventually shifted to Krauss's family. After the events on October 5, 1986, the island was repossessed by the Tokyo Metropolis and sealed off from the public. Notable Locations Known Locations * Ushiromiya Family Mansion * Guesthouse * Rose Garden * Shrine * Chapel Secret Locations * Kuwadorian * Underground Tunnels Gallery Dinning room.png Wow dinning room2.png Wow dinning room4.png Guest house.png|Guest house Mansion outside.png|Mansion Garden day.png|Rose garden Wow dinning room3.png Beach.png|Rokkenjima beach stairway Island beach.png|Rokkenjima beach Wow island.png|Rokkenjima servants room.png|Servants room chapel day inside.png|Chapel interior ghjgj.png|Witch's portrait hallway daytime.png pretty background3.png chapel outside day rain.png|Chapel exterior (rain) vip room.png|Vip room chapel day rain.png|Chapel door arbor.png|Arbor archieve.png|Archieve GUEST ROOM parlor.png|Guest house parlor guest house bed.png|Guest house bedroom 1 guest house bedroom.png|Guest house bedroom 2 guest house bedroom2.png|Guest house bedroom 3 GUEST ROOM.png|Guest room References External Links * Compilation of real life locations of Umineko backgrounds * Kyu-Furukawa Gardens on Wikipedia es:Rokkenjima pl:Rokkenjima Category:Locations